daddy is a sexy beast
by IfWeDieWillWeStillHurt
Summary: cant think of summary but lemon s and other sexual content father/daughter sex and arousal Max is a 13 yrold girl who has only ever met 2 people and forgets one of them max has been taught every asspect of the womanly side of sex and arousal


**Hilo I finally figured out how to do the notes so yah I'm discontinuing my other story so I can write this one I'm not sure how many chapters there will be so yah this is an original story so I don't have to disclaim anything but max's name. I will claim the plot I put this under max ride cuz I could not figure out how to do an original story srry soo read on!**

"Thank you father for that amazing gift you gave me last night. I thoroughly enjoyed the painful pleasure you placed upon me." I said while kissing my father on the lips like any other day, "have a wonderful day and hurry back to me, you promised to keep my nights and evenings pleasurable now that my virginity is gone and out of the way." I sighed remembering the pleasure, the lightness, the whole experience, ooh, it was magnificent.

*flashback*(night before)

"_Daddy? Are you okay? You sound gruff, are you sick?" I ask worriedly._

"_Pumpkin, can you go to Daddy's room and wait standing In the middle of the room? Or do you hate Daddy?" He smiled with clear eyes and continued talking on the phone._

"'_Course I luv you Daddy. I will go wait." The thirteen year old body of mine, running fast up the stairs to my father's bedroom. I would do anything for Daddy he is the only thing I've known since I was 1 year old._

_After 2 short minutes my dad was in the door way staring at my blossoming body. All at once daddy was right in front of me his eyes roaming down my body. Me not knowing any different and being told all my life about 5 basic things and one complicated thing that had every Tuesday Wednesday Thursday and Friday devoted to ten full hours of lessons on it this subject was, if you can believe it seeing as it was taught to me since I was 2 years of age, '_sex ed.'_ The only other things taught to me were reading, math, science, eating and manners._

_While I was thinking this I didn't notice dad's hands were undressing me until his face was at my chest which was bare now that he had taken off my bra with his teeth. His hands now trailing down my hot neck and across my shaking chest, before squeezing my plump breast and hardening my nipples._

"_Ooh do that again….." I moaned as he took my rock hard nipples in his mouth. As soon as I did this he grabbed my other nipple in his hand and pinching it between his fore finger and his thumb making me writhe against him in pleasure, as I did this he started to pull down my pants agonizingly slow after about 1 minute I couldn't take it and I shoved my breast in his face waving them around, while his clouded eye watched them sway getting slower and slower until I stood there and said seductively…_

"_Get my fucking pants off!" luckily for me, dad was feeling either generous or extra excited and aroused that I was eager almost as eager as him. As soon as my pants were on the ground I pulled him up and trailed light hands and wet kisses from his mouth to the edge of his pants where there was an enormous bulge._

_Interested I poked it and it bulged more. Being the curious young teen I am I wanted to see what it was and so I pulled the zipper containing it and saw my daddy's boxers with an even bigger bulge in them, still curious because of not covering a man's stuff in 'sex ed.'_

_I finished with his pants and dropped them to the floor. And after an examination I tapped the bulge and the owner of the bulge moaned as it grew larger yet, if possible. I finally moved my gentle fingers to the top of his boxers and pull them delicately across the maker of the mysterious bulge and saw a long hardened penis almost poking my face. _

_On instinct I rubbed it in long soft strokes before taking his entire head in my mouth and bobbing my head slightly to adjust my position. The reaction was tremendous the grunted moan made me feel wet down in my panties._

_In reaction to his reaction I took more of the length in my mouth, and even though I was only about a sixth of the way down his length I could not fit any more of him in my salivated mouth, I bobbed my head and then just as I could feel him ready to cum I let him go and stood up to see a very lustful and happy man who attacked my mouth in a very wetting way, before moving down._

_I gasped in shock when I felt his hand in my panties massaging my mound roughly. It made me extremely wet when he did that as well as pulling down my panties and kissing and squeezing my hard breasts his teeth doing wonders in making me aroused._

_As soon as my panties were flung somewhere unknown dad picked me up like a baby one armed while still massaging my mound and clit in gentle yet pressing movements, and dragged me to his bed and lay me down while pinching and massaging and rubbing all of my sexually aroused parts._

_Seeing him standing before me all aroused and horny did wonders for my personal arousal. He lay down in front of me and kneeling beneath my feet he forcefully pushed my legs apart to find an extremely aroused young lady._

"_Sweets can you put your hands somewhere and keep them there?" daddy asked. Listening to him I put my hands above my head grabbing the bar in the head board." Great now you cannot remove them under any circumstances till I say got it?" all I could do was nod as he was still playing with my slit._

_Oh my god. He looked and then started to lean down to her and lapped me up hungrily and his cool tongue cooling my hot flesh. __I could not survive this exquisite form of torture. The pleasure was just too much, it still wasn't enough, I wanted to push his head down closer to my aching wetness, but he had ordered me not to move my hands. _

_I should have disagreed, but when he had demanded it I went wet down my whole legs. Something about submitting my body and mind to his every desire was such a turn on and it was the only thing I knew so I always did it._

_His mouth was on mine to hold in the scream of surprise that came from me when at the same time as he stuck his 3 biggest fingers into my hot vagina 4 men with cameras walked in and started filming but with the timing I could only focus on the pleasure my entire core was getting._

_Dad motioned the men to come closer without my noticing and they did just as he thrust his fingers in again making me scream with pure pleasure. _

_Making sure they got it on film dad lifted his body just enough for the camera to see him slide in but not enough to break the kiss I was distracted with. Just when I thought it could not get any better he place his tip at my opening after moving me out of the way._

_Slowly but surely he pushed himself into my aching core making me bite my lip in order to keep from screaming as he thrust in fully and let me get adjusted to him being there. It hurt but I wanted more still because the pain was mixed with pleasure and I wanted more pleasure. _

_As if sensing my thoughts he pulled out and thrust back in but it was not enough I needed more._

"_Faster. Faster. harder. faster!" I moaned and screamed begging for more._

_Complying his trusts growing harder and faster and then just before I climaxed he hit my G spot and I shuddered my release. He came with me again after 17 more fast G spot thrusts._

_We did this 2 more times and passed out exhausted._

_*end flashback*_


End file.
